


Уроки бритья

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love, Married Life, Shaving, Suggestive Themes, coocking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: –Позволь мне это сделать, – прошептала она с энтузиазмом. Ее глаза сверкнули в ожидании. Адриан усмехнулся в ответ и уверенно протянул ей острый бритвенный станок.





	Уроки бритья

**Author's Note:**

> Еще одна ситуация из семейной жизни молодоженов =3

**Уроки бритья**

  
  
Просыпаться, чтобы приготовить завтрак для своего любимого человека, было настоящим счастьем для Маринетт. Ей нравилось готовить для него в ранние часы утра, когда он собирался на работу.  
  
Этот день не стал исключением. Молодая женщина встала с теплой постели и надела свои любимые обтягивающие черные шортики и футболку розового цвета. Когда она проходила мимо ванной, то не могла не остановиться у приоткрытой двери. Маринетт заглянула в ванную комнату и увидела обнаженную спину своего мужа. Он стоял у раковины в одних пижамных штанах. Она могла видеть его лицо только в отражении зеркала, в которое он смотрел, и молодая женщина ухмыльнулась тому, что она там увидела. Его лицо было покрыто пеной для бритья, и это делало его похожим на настоящего Санта Клауса. Девушка беззвучно хихикнула в кулачок и подошла к любимому. Она встала рядом с ним и усмехнулась, а он, заметив ее, улыбнулся в зеркало. Маринетт ответила теплой улыбкой его отражению и повернулась к своему герою, осторожно беря его за подбородок и заставляя взглянуть на нее.  
  
– Позволь мне это сделать, – прошептала она с энтузиазмом. Ее глаза сверкнули в ожидании. Адриан усмехнулся в ответ и уверенно протянул ей острый бритвенный станок. Мадам Агрест взяла его в свою правую руку и принялась брить мужа очень медленно и осторожно. Ее лицо выглядело настолько сосредоточенным, что Адриан не мог не издать восторженного смешка, наслаждаясь процессом бритья.  
  
– Ты единственная, кому я могу доверить свою шею, моя Леди, – серьезно произнес молодой мужчина и расположил руки на ее тонкой талии, чтобы потом соблазнительно опустить их ниже на округлые бедра жены.  
  
– Лучше бы ты оттуда убрал свои наглые ручки, – предупредила Мариентт, неодобрительно посмотрев в его ухмыляющееся лицо. – Или я могу нечаянно тебя порезать.  
  
Они были женаты почти год, но она все еще слишком смущалась, когда Адриан проявлял заботу и ласку такими игривыми способами. Его Нуаровская половинка всегда проявлялась в моменты их близости. Но, к счастью, Маринетт успела научиться приручать котенка в нужное время.  
  
– Я полностью доверяю тебе, моя красавица, – сказал Агрест, заливаясь легким смехом. Он не особо торопился отнимать руки от ее идеального тела, более того, он настолько раззадорился, что схватил ее за нижнюю часть и прижал ее к своим бедрам так близко, насколько это было возможно.  
  
Девушка тяжело сглотнула и издала стон удовольствия.  
  
– Я просто женщина, которая не может нормально себя контролировать. Особенно, когда мой муж соблазняет меня таким нечестным способом, – она ответила тихим и несколько заманчивым тоном, опасно скользнув лезвием по щеке известного Кота Нуара. Супергерой с трудом выдохнул после «случайного» острого прикосновения бритвы к лицу и поднял руки в знак поражения.  
  
Маринетт закончила работу с хитрой и довольной улыбкой на губах. Она дала своему Коту хороший урок правильных манер, и теперь была горда собой. В момент триумфа она встала на цыпочки и поцеловала своего муженька в гладко выбритую щеку, сладко пропев напоследок:  
  
– Я приготовлю твой завтрак, Котёночек.  
  
Адриан наблюдал, как его возлюбленная идет к двери и исчезает за ней, посылая ему многообещающее подмигивание. Он все еще был впечатлен ее шармом. Она была той, кем он не мог насытиться. Ему всегда было мало того общения и близости, что они разделяли. Адриан был уверен на сто процентов, что никогда не устанет от своей Леди. Но именно сейчас ему нужен был холодный душ. Нет, лучше, ледяной. Потому что он не мог гарантировать, что в следующую секунду не отправится за ней на охоту и не поймает ее в свои крепкие объятия.  
  
Молодой человек принял освежающий душ, чтобы собрать свои мысли. Но он все еще не мог забыть те уникальные чувства, которые жена вызвала в нем во время того, как впервые брила его. Лицо Адриана дрогнуло, и на нем появилась самодовольная ухмылка, когда он подумал о предстоящем вечере. Он отвезет свою удивительную супругу в самый дорогой и роскошный ресторан в Париже, а после вкусной трапезы у него появятся особые планы касательно ее персоны. Она зажгла пламя, которое он не хотел тушить. Мадам Агрест должна будет взять на себя всю ответственность за ее смелые действия.  
  
Он собирался уже выключить душ, когда вдруг почувствовал, как из-за спины его обнимают две изящные ручки.  
  
– Мари...нетт? – выдохнул он в приятном удивлении, но все, что получил в ответ, был влажный поцелуй в плечо. Ее восхитительные руки начали медленно скользить по его твердой груди. В следующую секунду Маринетт плотно прижалась к возлюбленному, заставляя его понять, что она сейчас тоже абсолютно нагая.  
  
Адриан издал сдержанный вздох, когда почувствовал ее мягкую грудь на коже его широкой спины. Он больше не мог этого терпеть. Он был на пределе. Он нуждался в своей Леди прямо здесь и прямо сейчас!  
  
И, словно прочитав его мысли, Маринетт томно выдохнула ему на ухо:  
  
– Завтрак прибыл, Котик.

**Author's Note:**

> Не суждено Адриану покушать омлет перед работой XD


End file.
